Shimmer and Shine: The Movie/Transcript
(Opening shot, fade in to the exterior of Leah's house. Leah is shown sitting on the couch, sleeping) Leah: (voiceover) My name is Leah. I am a regular girl, but I do not live an ordinary life (Leah's genie bottle necklace then lights up, causing her to wake up) (A vortex of magic dust surrounds Leah as she disappears. Cut to the living room of Shimmer and Shine palace in Zahramay Falls. Leah appears between them with her genie outfit) Leah: I have two genies who grant wishes for me, and I live with them in their hometown, Zahramay Falls. This is Shimmer, and this is Shine. (Cut to the two of them as their names are spoken) They have one problem, however. They are genies in training, so they make mistakes when they grant wishes (Flashback to the episode, "Dino Might" when Leah wishes up for Artie Apatosaurus, causing a real dinosaur to appear) Leah: (voiceover) See what I mean? But they're still my best friends Shimmer: Leah, thanks goodness you're here! Leah: What did you call me for? Shine: Haven't you heard? We're gathering around for a presentation at Princess Samira's palace! Leah: Really? Shimmer: Yes, let's go! (Their magic carpet appears and they fly off to Samira's palace. Dissolve to the exterior of Samira's palace where everyone in Zahramay Falls are gathered around, cheering for Princess Samira. Cut to Samira) Leah: (voiceover) That's Princess Samira, the most powerful genie, and the one and only princess of Zahramay Falls (Leah, Shimmer and Shine arrive and take part of the crowd) Samira: Thank you all for coming here! (The crowd cheers) Genie #1: We love you, Samira! Shimmer: Yeah, you are zahra-mazing! Samira: Thanks for the feedback everyone (Everyone cheers, as Samira does a curtsy. Everyone in the crowd does the same) Leah: (voiceover) That's right, she is the princess, and we all respect her. Except for one, that is... (Dissolve to a close up of a river, a pebble lands into the water. Zoom out to reveal the source of the person who kicked the rock, who is Zeta. The evil sorceress is staring into the pond, sadly sitting on the edge of the riverbank, feeling jealous) Zeta: (sadly, to herself) Life's not fair, isn't it? I'm never gonna be the princess or the most powerful person of Zahramay Falls. (sighs) Of all the evil attempts I tried, I never succeeded (Just then, Roya, Samira's pet peacock walks into the scene) Roya: (caws) Zeta: (turns to Roya) Oh great, what do you want? Samira: (from o.s.) Zeta! (Cut to said person walking up into the scene, angrily) Zeta: Why! If it isn't the princess from on high to mingle with the commoners Samira: Why weren't you at the royal presentation today? Zeta: (sarcastically) That was today? Oh, I feel simply awful...must have slipped my mind Samira: Well, you should have been first in line! Zeta: Well, I was first in line until those three annoying genies ruined everything Samira: Those "annoying genies" are my loyal subjects and your future rulers! Zeta: What?! They're gonna be the new rulers of Zahramay Falls? Samira: Yes, didn't you know? Zeta: Oh, I shall practice my curtsy Samira: (angrily) Don't turn your back on me, Zeta! (Zeta just walks off) Zeta: (mockingly) Oh, no, Samira. Perhaps you shouldn't turn your back on me (Samira runs up in front of her) Samira: Is that a challenge? Zeta: Temper, temper. I wouldn't dream of challenging you Samira: Why not? Zeta: Well, as far as brains go, I know I am the most powerful sorceress of Zahramay Falls, but, when it comes to brute strength I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool (Zeta walks away) Roya: (caws) Samira: I know, Roya. Rivals always manage to ruin special occasions. But you know, it would be better without her Roya: (caws) (Dissolve to the three best friends at the marketplace, they are shopping for food when a cloud of magical dust appears, then Samira appears in front of them) Shimmer/Shine/Leah: Princess Samira! Samira: Hello, genies in training! Shimmer: What do you have in store for us today? Samira: Something quite important. Follow me (The four of them head off, dissolve the four of them on top of a mountain, which shows a whole view of Zahramay Falls) Leah: Wow, I've never seen Zahramay Falls from this point of view! Shine: Me neither! Samira: (pointing to the land) See all this? Everything the light touches is our kingdom Shimmer/Shine/Leah: Wow Samira: A princesses' time as ruler rises and falls like the sun. And one day girls, the sun will set on my time here and will rise with you as your four as the new rulers Shimmer: (gasps) Shine: No way! Leah: We're gonna be the new rulers of Zahramay Falls? Samira: Yes indeed. Even though you two are genies in training, you have accomplished so much for me, that I've decided to make you three the new rulers of Zahramay Falls! Shine: And this'll all be ours? Samira: Everything Leah: That's zahra-mazing! Shimmer: Everything the light touches...(she sees a dark, shadowy area which is where Zeta's lair is. She points to it) What about that shadowy place? Samira: Oh, that's beyond our borders; you must never go there, girls Shine: But I thought princesses can do whatever they want Samira: Oh, there's more to being a ruler than just getting your way all the time Leah: There's more? Samira: Yes. Everything you see exists together, in a delicate balance. As princess, you need to understand that balance, and respect everybody, from the kind genies to the evil sorceresses Shine: But Samira, aren't the sorceresses our rivals? Samira: Yes, Shine, but let me explain. When we die, we no longer live, but our spirit will still live on... Shimmer: Wow... Samira: Well good luck you four Leah: Wait, where are you going, Samira? Samira: I'm off to a meeting with the Ice Genie. Stay safe, you four Shimmer/Shine/Leah: Bye! (She disappears in a cloud of dust, same way she entered earlier) Shimmer: Wow, can you believe it guys? We're going to be the new rulers of Zahramay Falls! Shine: I know, right? (The two sisters give each other a high five) Shimmer/Shine: Zahara-slam! (Dissolve back to the exterior of the palace, once again. Shimmer, Shine, and Leah are practicing their princess skills. Zac and Kaz, who have heard about the news are there too) Zac: Behold, the one the only, Princess Shimmer, Shine and Leah! (The three girls elegantly walk into the scene like princesses as Kaz and Zac curtsy for them. Tala, Nahal, Parisa, and Zain, who are watching them cheer for them) Zac/Kaz: Yay! All hail the princesses! Leah: Wow, I can't wait til' we're real princesses! Shimmer: I know, right? It's gonna be zahra-mazing! Zac: I'm so proud for you! Kaz: Say, just out of curiosity, do you have a crush on Zac, Leah? Leah: (embarrassed) What? Uh...no. Of course not! Zac: Yeah, ew! That's crazy, and definitely not crazy awesome! Shine: Oh well, at least we're going to be the new rulers is all that matters Leah: This is so exciting! We've got to tell everyone! (Song) (The genies' magical carpets appear, and all five of the kids jump on, exiting the palace, as they start singing) Leah: We're gonna be the princesses. So enemies beware! Zac: They're gonna be the princesses, rulers everywhere! Shimmer: It's boom zahra-mazing we're gonna rule it all! Shine: This land will belong to all of us, and we will never fall! Shimmer/Shine/Leah: Yes, we're gonna be princesses! Shimmer: No one saying do this Shine: No one saying be there Leah: No one saying stop that All: No one saying see here Shimmer: Free to run around all day Shine: Free to do it all our way! Kaz: I think it's time that you and I. Arranged a heart to heart Zac: Kings don't need advice. From little boys for a start Kaz: If this is where the monarchy is headed, count us out! Zac: Out of service, out of here we wouldn't hang about... Zac/Kaz: But we don't care, cause they're our friends! Shimmer/Shine/Leah: Yeah, we're gonna be princesses! (The five of them fly through the marketplace, and then abort the magic carpets) Shimmer: Everybody look left Shine: Everybody look right Leah: Everywhere you look we're standing in the spotlight! (A crowd of genies surround them, singing as backup) Genies: Let every creature go for broke and sing Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing It's gonna be the princesses' finest fling All: Yeah, we're gonna be princesses! Yeah, we're gonna be princesses! Yeah, we're gonna be.....princesses! (The song ends as everyone walks away, leaving Zac and Kaz behind. The camera shows a far view of them) Kaz: Uh, Zac? Zac: What? Kaz: We've just been left behind Zac: Well, it happens, happens a lot! (Dissolve to the three girls heading off into a forest) Shimmer: Wow, I'm so excited for us be princesses! Shine: Me too! Leah: Same here! I am so thrilled for this to happen! (All of a sudden, the three girls notice a strange, mysterious purple mist) Leah: Hey, what is that mist? Shimmer: I don't know, it's kind of mysterious Shine: Let's go check it out (The three girls follow the mysterious purple mist. The mist leads them to a dark, gloomy side of the forest) Shimmer: Wow, look at this place, it looks so dull and creepy Leah: Yeah... Shine: We could get in big trouble... Shimmer: Wait a minute. I think we're way beyond the boundary of Zahramay Falls (All of a sudden, Zac and Kaz appear out of nowhere in front of them) Shine: Zac, Kaz? Leah: What are you two doing here? Kaz: Oh, Zac wished for us to find you girls Zac: Yep. (Then he takes a gander at the creepy, dull landscape) Woah! What is this place? Leah: I don't know... Kaz: It's so creepy... Zac: It looks awesome! Shimmer: Who knows, this place may be dangerous... Leah: Only one way to find out... (The five kids discover the strange place. Meanwhile, the shadow of a dragon appears in front of the screen. Cut to the source of the shadow. It is Nazboo) Nazboo: Well, well, well. What we have here? (Three more dragons appear, which are Nazboo's family members Razboo: I don't know Kazboo: What you think, Frank? Frank: Frank! Nazboo: Just what Nazboo thought. Friends! Kazboo: And quite by accident, me assure you Razboo: A simple navigational error. (chuckles) (The turquoise dragon walks up to the five kids) Leah: Nazboo? Nazboo: Hi, friends! Shimmer: What are you doing here? Shine: Well, if Nazboo's here, you know who else is here Leah: Hey, Nazboo. Guess what? We're gonna be the new rulers of Zahramay Falls! Nazboo: Cool! (Kazboo slaps him) Nazboo: I mean, not cool. Do you know what we do to rulers who step out of their kingdom? Shine: (scoffs) You can't do anything to us! Shimmer: Uhh....technically, they can. We are on their land Leah: Yeah, but they're nothing but slobbering mangy stupid dragons Nazboo: Who you callin' "stupid?!?" Kaz: (nervously) My, my, my. Look at the time. We gotta go! Razboo: What's the hurry? We'd love you to stick around for dinner Nazboo: Yeaaaah! Nazboo wonder if genies taste like cookies! Razboo/Kazboo/Frank: Mmmm! (Suddenly, Frank who has a shocked facial expression, points to something) Nazboo: What? Frank? What is it? (Zoom out to reveal the spot where the five kids were once standing is now empty) Nazboo: Friends gone! Kazboo: After them! (The four hungry dragons chase after the panicking kids) Needle Uses 4 Needles After The Four Hungry Dragons Kazboo:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Kazboo: Why WHY! Shimmer: Thank You Needle Needle: your welcome Shine: What Happened Shimmer: 4 Needles Were At The Hungry Dragons Leah: Wow Im Back Lets Go Home Some Closing Credits Came On Seals.png Category:Fan episodes Category:Shimmer and Shine